


As We Go

by SootheYourBoobs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Artist Steve Rogers, Artists, Behind the Scenes, Concept albums, Concerts, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Multi, Musicians, On the road videos, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Poor Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Struggling, Support Systems, Supportive Steve Rogers, Touring, YouTube channels, song covers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: Step into the lives of HYDRA, a band that's like many others, struggling to live the dream. Witness all the the tours, all the concerts, all the interviews, all the YouTube videos, all the hard work behind the scenes. Witness all the drama, all the struggle, all the antics, and all the love, before your very eyes.





	As We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, my knowledge of the music industry is extremely limited, so forgive any inconsistencies, I'm trying very hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet HYDRA. Working hard.

Bucky always thought he was crazy. Starting a band, try and climb higher and higher, he never thought it would be possible. He had nothing but his best friend and boyfriend, Steve Rogers, music, a video camera, and some recording equipment given to him by a friend.

It started when he started up his first YouTube channel. He thought it was stupid at first, and that no one would wanna watch it. But Steve, being the supportive little guy he his, kept encouraging Bucky, so he finally did. It was originally just gonna be his own channel, and after making two videos, it all built up from there.

_**@.@** _

He did nothing but song covers for awhile, doing vocals, guitar covers, and sometimes bringing a few friends in to do them with him. He'd sing either anything that came to mind, or sometimes taking requests from viewers in the comments. It was really fun.

After while, he and his friends decided that with all the playing they do together, that they should form a band. Music has been a very important factor in the brunette's life. Music and Steve are the two things he loves most in all the world.

After his parents died when he was very young, and having to grow up in the house of his bastard uncle Alexander, those were the only two things that truly kept him going.

He'd gotten guitar lessons from his friend's dad for free, because Bucky knew Alexander would beay him senseless if he ever tried to play guitar or anything in his house, and tell him he's worthless.

Steve an Bucky met when they were in 3rd grade. He saw Steve was getting picked on, stood up for him, and they became friends. When they were in middle school, Bucky realized his feelings for Steve blossomed into something more, but feared Steve would reject him.

He went to his guidance counselor for help and she told him to just follow his heart, and it could get the weight off his chest. So one night, he spilled his heart out to Steve, braced himself for rejection, but it never came. With the counselor's advice, Bucky went from having not only a best friend, but also a boyfriend, that night.

High school was hard for both of them. They feared being ridiculed, hurt, but they were there for each other. They made friends, graduated, and never looked back. 

**_@.@_ **

Their band is called _HYDRA_. Like any other band, they started at the very bottom. Bucky is lead vocals, lead guitar. Clint is drums, Sam is Guitar, Brock is Bass, and Natasha is keyboards. She does vocals too and plays guitar when piano isn't needed.

Steve specializes in art. He created the bands logo and the _HYDRA_ symbol that came out so fucking perfect, and he designs all the T-Shirts and whatever else he comes up with. He's incredibly talented, and he makes sure Steve gets plenty of recognition for his hard work, he deserves it.

They spent whatever free time they could, practicing, doing more covers, sometimes goofing around, but they also got to work with writing their own stuff. Bucky does most of the writing, cause a lot of what he feels, what he felt living with Alexander, he was smart enough to put them down onto paper.

After months of writing, creating the music, and working their asses off to get things done, they came out with their first EP. _The Howling Commandos_. And they will tell you, for 5 songs, it wasn't a cake walk. But after it was all done and they listened to it on repeat for hours, they were so happy. Bucky especially, because the EP was a concept one. 

While living with his uncle, dealing with the abuse, which he had hidden from Steve for a long time, and didn't spill the beans until later on in high school, his writing was an escape from it when he was at home.

After writing, it seems he developed a sort of character. Someone who like himself, had gone through hell. He called his character, The Winter Soldier. After seemingly falling to his death while away at war, he was captured, and tortured for decades.

He was broken and molded into a killing machine at the hands of monsters, monsters who represented his uncle. _The Howling Commandos_ told a sort of tale with who he was before he was captured. He was a young soldier in the 1940's, who fought for his country, made friends, whom they dubbed themselves as The Howling Commandos.

Steve designed all the art for the EP, it was absolutely beautiful, just as Bucky pictured it. Bucky continued to be in awe with his boyfriends talent. A beautiful masterpiece to house another, containing their songs: _To The Little Guy, I'm Following Him, The Jaws Of Death, The Howling Commandos_ , and _Not Without You_.

**_@.@_ **

The worked hard to spread the word on their EP, going to concerts, music festivals, people paying a few dollars for them, and also getting some for free. They don't promote themselves at a tour like Warped Tour, cause Bucky read on one of their articles, that doing that, in the parking lot or lines, is a no no, so they haven't done that there, but other places.

They advertised on YouTube for their channel, and did whatever they could. They were surprised when in just 6 weeks, their EP sold over 400,000 copies. And they even had some sales with merchandise.

That probably doesn't sound like a lot to most, but it was enough for them to celebrate. At least they got that much. They all got drunk to celebrate their small victory, and the morning after, Bucky decided to make a new video.

_**@.@** _

"Hey guys, I just wanted to make this video real quick, um...Sorry for the bad lighting or quality, and know I look like shit, I'm hung over, and I feel like someone slammed a door on my head...But uhummm, I wanted to make this because last night our friend and sort of manager Tony told us that _The Howling Commandos_ sold over 400,000 copies in 6 weeks, and that people have bought some of our merchandise, so we celebrated. 

I know that doesn't sound like a she lot, but even if only a few people bought it, I'd still be very happy with that. We've worked very hard for that, worked really, really hard, and I poured my heart and soul into the lyrics, and music is one of the most important things in my life, and I'm just happy I finally did something and got something that's apart of me, out there.

So I really want to thank you guys for all of your support, it means the world to me and to all of us, and I want to do more projects, get more things out there, so thank you. But for now, I gotta go, cause the  _Jäger_ is rearing it's ugly head, so thank you everyone, bye."

He pressed stop on the camera before hauling it to the bathroom and threw up. When he was finally done, he uploaded the video to the channel, and went back to sleep.

**_@.@_ **

Two months had passed, and _The Howling Commandos_ was growing more and more popular. They started playing live shows, played bars and clubs, did Battle Of The Bands shows, selling out venues, singing their own songs and doing covers of others, and were even working to get onto Warped Tour. If they could get on Warped Tour, then they could have a real shot.

But right now, Bucky was focusing on a new song cover for the channel. He Decided he just wanted to sing today. He was going to be doing a cover of _Pain_ by _Three Day's Grace_.

"Hey guys, today I'm going to be covering _Pain_  by Three Day's Grace. I've been a huge fan of them since I started middle school, I'd consider them one of my musical inspirations, so, here I go. It'll just be me today. Hope you like it." He took a deep breath and let it out before standing up, walking over to his  _Shure SM58_ Mic. 

He warmed up earlier, Steve and him trying not to laugh as he did, and Steve sat on the far corned of their bed up against the wall, so he could watch Bucky. Steve always loved to hear him sing.

He started the song and quickly got ready, closing his eyes before starting.

 _"Pain, without love,_  
_Pain, I can't get enough._  
_Pain, I like it rough,_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain, than nothing at all.."_

He bobbed his head along to the beat, smiling a little before continuing.

 _"You're sick of feeling numb,_  
_You're not the only one._  
_I'll take you by the hand,_  
_And I'll show you a world that you can understand._

 _This life is filled with hurt,_  
_When happiness doesn't work._  
_Trust me, and take my hand,_  
_When the lights go out you will understand.._

 _Pain, without love,_  
_Pain, can't get enough._  
_Pain, I like it rough,_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

 _Pain, without love,_  
_Pain, can't get enough._  
_Pain, I like it rough,_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all..."_

Earlier that morning, he had a nightmare about Alexander. He dreamt that all of what he's accomplished, all the hard work he's done, everything, was all just a lie. That he was right back living with Alexander, and dealing with the abuse all over again.

He screamed for Steve, for anyone, but no one ever came. He woke up sweating, and after that, he and Steve couldn't go back to sleep. Steve hugged him, rubbed his back, kissed him, and told him that Alexander can never hurt him again, and that he'd never leave him. And Bucky believes him.

 _"Anger and agony,_  
_Are better than misery._  
_Trust me I've got a plan,_  
_When the lights go off you'll understand.._

 _Pain, without love,_  
_Pain, can't get enough._  
_Pain, I like it rough,_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

 _Pain, without love,_  
_Pain, can't get enough._  
_Pain, I like it rough,_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing,_  
_Rather feel pain._

 _I know (I know I know I know)_  
_I know that you're wounded._  
_You know (You know you know you know),_  
_That I'm here to save you._  
_You know (You know you know you know),_  
_I'm always here for you._  
_I know (I know I know I know),_  
_That you'll thank me later._

 _Pain, without love,_  
_Pain, can't get enough._  
_Pain, I like it rough,_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

 _Pain, without love,_  
_Pain, can't get enough._  
_Pain, I like it rough,_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

 _Pain, without love,_  
_Pain, can't get enough._  
_Pain, I like it rough,_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._  
_Rather feel pain than nothing at all,_  
_Rather feel **PAIN**."_

He screamed the last part a little, before it was finished. He smiled, looking over at the blond, who smiled back, before cheering and clapping. Bucky fist bumped the air a little before pressing stop on the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of doing something like this, a band au, and have all the ideas for it, I'm happy :). I know I need to finish IWCYACY, I don't know how much longer I wanna make it, I wanted to take a little break from that one, but I know I will finish it, even if it kills me. 
> 
> I know some of the newest works I posted aren't as popular as the other ones, but I'm happy I got them out there, and I'm happy to have this one go out as well. Idk I might post it now and keep updating it, idk how long this one will be. I hope you like it :) ❤.


End file.
